warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Algrim Whitefang/The Horus Heresy - Betrayal at Calth VR Game!
The Horus Heresy - Betrayal at Calth VR Game! ---- The Warhammer 40K universe is expanding into virtual reality with the turn-based tactical adventure The Horus Heresy: Betrayal at Calth, which is entering the Early Access portal for unfinished games on the [http://store.steampowered.com/app/556550/The_Horus_Heresy_Betrayal_at_Calth/ Steam] distribution service soon. Developer [https://www.betrayalatcalth.com/ Steel Wool Studios] announced the game on Dec. 5, and it is promising to deliver a larger more dynamic version of the Betrayal at Calth table-top experience from Games Workshop, the Warhammer owner and publisher. The Horus Heresy: Betrayal at Calth works both on PC and with PC-based virtual reality headsets. The VR experience could prove the big draw here for Warhammer 40,000 fans who also happen to have an HTC Vive or Oculus Rift. The first-person VR perspective will bring the turn-based tactics action up close and give it a human-sized scale, according to Steel Wool. ---- The Horus Heresy: Betrayal at Calth is a tactical turn-based strategy game based on Games Workshop's fan-favorite Betrayal at Calth board game set during the era of Horus Heresy. Gameplay includes a single-player campaign and multiplayer PvP skirmish mode, both can be experienced either on PC or in Virtual Reality. Original Horus Heresy Narrative: Set in the 31st Millennium on the planet of Calth, Magos Ohmnal Sarc commands a unit of Ultramarines. When he discovers corrupted data in the Noosphere, Sarc is confronted with a faction of aggressive Word Bearers and a devastating plot of corruption within the Imperium. Developed by Black Library author, Rob Sanders, out-wit a plot that introduces untold threats and schemes against the Emperor. *'Single-Player Campaign:' 24 combat scenarios exploring the conflict between two factions of Space Marines. The story progresses linearly and each level presents unique challenges intertwined with the drama of the narrative. *'A Living Battlefield:' While players decide on their next action or wait on their opponent, the world around them continues to animate and fight. *'Multiplayer Skirmish Mode:' Players can choose between the Ultramarine and Word Bearer factions. Units include Legionnaires, Terminators, Dreadnoughts and a cast of characters armed with everything from Bolters to multi-meltas to assault cannons. More character classes will be added up until the final game release. *'VR Mode:' The "human-scale" view of Space Marine combat gives the player the feeling of being on the battlefield during 40k action. A world first VR game set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. *'Cross-Platform Multiplayer Matchmaking:' Play on either gaming PC, HTC Vive or Oculus Rift. As a turn-based game, PC versus VR provides no gameplay advantages, only differing user experiences of the world. ---- 2.+The+Horus+Heresy_+Betrayal+at+Calth_Melta.jpg 3.++The+Horus+Heresy_+Betrayal+at+Calth_Squad.png 4.++The+Horus+Heresy_+Betrayal+at+Calth_Night.jpg 5.++The+Horus+Heresy_+Betrayal+at+Calth_+Flame.jpg As avid Warhammer 40,000 tabletop gamers, Steel Wool Studios set out to bring the lore of the Horus Heresy to life in an increasingly engaging narrative. Early Access mode starts with the initial chapter of a five-part campaign. Single-player mode (VR and PC) will include a five-map narrative, while PvP Multiplayer has four maps and two play modes (Deathmatch and Objective Match). Each proceeding update will include a new chapter filled with new maps, weapons, abilities and units. Joshua Qualtieri, Co-Founder and Head of Development: "Our team has always wanted to play a Warhammer 40k Horus Heresy game where you actually felt like you were in the midst of the battle...where your mastery had true consequence. We can't wait for fans like us to play this game and let us know how they feel and what we can improve on. That's the great spirit of Early Access." Over the course of Early Access, players can expect to see a full single-player campaign with 24 missions added, while new units and multiplayer maps will also be sprinkled throughout. The pre-release phase is expected to last around six to eight months, so expect a full launch around August 2018. ---- Watch the Betrayal at Calth announcement trailer below: ---- Category:Blog posts